1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector to be mounted on a case of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-179381 discloses a connector to be mounted on a case of an apparatus, such as an inverter. A mounting hole penetrates the case of the apparatus and the connector has a housing with a fit-in part that can be fit in the mounting hole. A tubular terminal insertion part penetrates through the fit-in part and a terminal connected to the end of an electric wire is inserted through the terminal insertion part. A reinforcing rib is connected with the peripheral surface of the terminal insertion part and projects into the case to prevent the terminal insertion part from inclining. A tapered guide is formed on a side edge of the reinforcing rib opposed to the inner peripheral surface of the mounting hole and slidingly contacts the inner peripheral surface of the mounting hole when fitting the fit-in part in the mounting hole to prevent the housing from inclining
The tapered guide causes the reinforcing rib to be smaller and thus reduces the strength of the reinforcing rib.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-313496 also discloses a connector to be mounted on a case of an apparatus such as an inverter. A mounting hole penetrates through the case of the apparatus and the connector has a housing with a fit-in part to be fit in the mounting hole. A part of the housing projects from one-end of the fit-in part and is exposed outside the case. A shielding shell surrounds the exposed portion of the housing and is fixed to the case. A shell contact surface is provided at one-end of the fit-in part in the direction in which the fit-in part is fit in the mounting hole and is capable of contacting the shielding shell.
The shielding shell is fixed to the case so that the shell contact surface closely contacts the shielding shell with no gap between the shielding shell and the shell contact surface. However, a slight gap may be formed between the shielding shell and the shell contact surface depending on a fit-in depth of the fit-in part in the mounting hole when the shielding shell is fixed to the case. Water easily collects in such a gap between the shielding shell and the housing.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situations. Accordingly, an object of the invention while to prevent a housing from inclining and while enhancing the strength of a reinforcing rib.
A further object of the invention is to make it difficult for water to collect between a shielding shell and a housing.